nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SouthWriter
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Truth Island page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 21:19, January 22, 2010 Welcome Welcome to this fine site. Thank you for your edit on Truth Island, it was most appreciated. Would you, SouthWriter, care to join my political party the LCP? It is very easy to do so: just add your name in the list of members. Also, you could invent a character. After you reach 50 edits the king will grant you citizen rights and then you can vote in the elections and run for a public office. At this point you can already discuss things in the pub or in other areas of talk, participate in polls and start blogs. Good luck and all the best! And if you have any questions whatsoever, don't hesitate to ask! Dr. Magnus 07:38, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome! -- 14:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I undid your edit and added your comment to the talk page of the article. --Lars Washington 15:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Back! Hey, look who's back! Haven't seen you around since January last year. Glad to have you here again. :D Pierius Magnus 15:08, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : Well, some guy removed my one contribution, so I had to "undo" his malicious "FIX" as he called it. Wikination is not my "thing" but it's a good concept nonetheless. SouthWriter 15:24, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it has been removed, because it was too "general" for this wiki. It wasn't really geofictional :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::That's a shame, it seemed to be a great addition. The user who removed it had said the "FIX" (he capitalized it) was because the places didn't exist (there were links to as yet uncreated places). So things from the "real world are out of place in "wikination"? I need at least some "hooks" to reality. :-( :::SouthWriter 15:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, things from the real world are welcome as long as they "fit in". Which means that it should have a connection to something. I personally don't believe your addition was bad, but some users do seem to have problems with it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::It's "their" world, I guess, so they can reject an answer to the mystery posed from reality. The "mystery" had been posted, and as a new visitor I had offered an answer - first as an edit which was moved to talk. I only returned it to the text after getting the "go ahead." Oh well, so much for my "return" to Wikination. :-( :::--SouthWriter 15:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, well the user who placed the mystery has some controversial edits which some of us don't like. I personally do like them and placed back your edits too :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Lol, I actually liked it too... mainstream users can be sooo boring... Pierius Magnus 16:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :What wikia are you from? I remember that name "South writer"... Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:45, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::AltHist, Marcus. Edward Hannis 00:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Wake up! Don't be a lurker!